A Better Change?
by MusicPlease
Summary: Now that four years have passed, the Guardians have split up, and Amu's life seems...incomplete. Will traveling to France visting someone change everything...for the better?


**Hi, guys! I hope that you enjoy my first fanfiction. Yes, flaming IS allowed, for all of you crazy Tadamu and Amuto fans. Advice would be greatly appreciated. Also, I do not own Shugo Chara (Neither the manga nor the anime.) and I am not associated with their company in any way.**

She ran her hands through the silky, red cape that was spread on her lap. She traced its features with her eyes: the endless crisscrossing of velvet lace, the checkerboards that stood in between, the pointed collar at the top. It was actually quite ironic that Amu was holding it in her hands, since she hadn't worn it for years. In fact, the old Guardians had split up a while ago. Nagihiko and Rima went their own separate ways, although Amu was sure that they would've dated eventually. The last time she saw Tadase was last summer, when he invited her to his house. She had grown tired of him, and therefore avoided him. YaYa graduated two years ago, and got into Tokyo Academy. Amu sighed. A lot can change in four years. Amu still had friends and a social life, yet somehow, things didn't feel the same as they did before. It was difficult to explain, even for herself, but Amu seemed to feel…incomplete. Now that she was 16, it appeared unnecessary to put effort into having a happy, perfect life. I have family, and of course, Ran, Miki, and Su. No, they still didn't disappear yet, even though Amu was a teenager now, which she was very grateful for. But now that everyone forgot about each other, was the book done? Was their story over? Was Amu standing on the last page? The adventure seemed long gone, and somehow, she wanted to grasp it back into her hands and beg for it to relive one more time. Maybe things will change when…

"I-I'm sorry for spilling juice all over your cape." Amu turned around to face her little sister, who had a sheepish grin spread on her face. Amu smiled warmly. "Nah, it's okay. I barely wear it anyway. I'm sure it'll dry." She realized that she had zoned out the whole time, and thus returned to picking up the laundry from the basket and hanging it on the clothing line. Her sister tilted her head to the side curiously. "Then…why are you bringing it with you to France?" This made Amu pause. It was actually a very good question, for she didn't even know her answer. Why was she going to? When she was searching her closet for clothes to bring, she came across the cape that was hung neatly in a corner. Just seeing it there made her feel…comfortable, so she decided to have it around. But why? Amu looked at her sister, who was obviously waiting for her answer. "Um…well…because, French people usually wear capes like these." Ami studied Amu's face skeptically, and then nodded in approval. "Oh, okay." She then systematically hung a shirt, moved to her left, and started over. Amu sighed with relief. Soon, she submersed herself deep in thought again. Why am I going to France anyway? The thought occurred to her when she was at a carnival last year. She forgot the name, as well as the location, but he knew. Was that why? To ask him about the carnival? Probably not. But it almost seemed vital to visit him again. Oh dear, I'm getting more questions than answers.

"Amu, the taxi is here! You don't want to be late for your flight, do you? You can let the cape dry on the way!" Hastily, Amu pulled the cape off of the clothing line and ran into the house. Her mother took the cape and stuffed it into her luggage. "Can you help me sit on this? It's terribly stuffed in there." Amu and her mother sat on the suitcase. "I can't believe you're going to France all by yourself. Do you have everything? Sunscreen, underwear, toothpaste, money?" Amu sighed. She knew that eventually her mom would start freaking out. "I know, Mom, I knew. I have everything. Trust me." Her mother didn't look very reassured. "Well…it's just that we've never been so far apart. And besides, a year can feel like forever to me!" Amu smiled warmly and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I'll call you every day, and don't worry. I'm in good hands. He'll take care of me." Her mother wiped a few tears from her eyes and smiled genuinely. "Alright then. Now, your father and Ami are outside. You should say goodbye to them and hurry to the airport." Together, they walked out of the house, and stood with the whole family on the porch. Bear hugs and a few last words were exchanged. "Bye everyone!" Amu said, waving from the taxi. She was driven to the airport, and after checking in her luggage and walking through the metal detector, she ran towards her flight. Panting heavily, Amu walked down the narrow aisles of the airplane and took her seat.

Looking out of the window with glossy eyes, she wondered. Will I become a new person in France? Was this my destiny all along? She turned to her pocket, where Ran, Miki, and Su were tucked inside. They all looked up at her. "No worries, Amu! Everything will be a-okay!" They all floated towards the window to get a glimpse of the airport for the last time. The captain reminded the passengers for the last time to buckle their seatbelts, and the airplane started to accelerate down the long road. They soon started to elevate, and when at a safe angle, Amu looked out of the window again. She saw Japan at its best: with glowing lights and cars that seemed like tiny ants crawling through swerving tunnels. She placed her hand on the window-sill, as if to touch Japan one more time before she left. "Goodbye, Tokyo." She said silently, blowing a kiss to the thousands of buildings and houses below. Everything will change when I get to France. Everything will change…when I see Ikuto again.

**Me: D'AW, wasn't that ADORABLE, hmm?**

**Amu: Uh…well, it was pretty confusing to me. I mean, there are so many questions…**

**Me: That's the point.**

**Ikuto: Why am I only mentioned during the end?**

**Me: So it raises suspicions at FIRST when I only say "He", but at the end, BOOM!**

**Ikuto: That was a little stupid…**

**Me: Shut it. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews, advice, and support would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
